


The Good Side

by JinJinglesMeUp



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, High School, Jaeno, M/M, No Smut, Romantic attraction vs friendship, Self-Discovery, but not in a sexual way just figuring out if you like boys or girls in the purest way possible, cute af, discovering ones sexual orientation, markhyuck, nomin, soft gay, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinJinglesMeUp/pseuds/JinJinglesMeUp
Summary: Donghyuck was statistically a pretty average teenager. A pretty boy with blonde hair makes his life a little more interesting, no, a whole lot more interesting (and confusing.)





	1. Another Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Please give me feedback, thank you :). This may have mistakes, feel free to correct me. This is just pure fluff, because I myself is a soft gay and we all need some soft gay.
> 
> \- Sarah

Donghyuck was statistically a pretty average teenager, he worked part time at the convenient store the block over from his house, he got good grades at school, but he was never the top student. It's not like Donghyuck didn't try to get top, he tried his best, but he just finds studying particually difficult, which to that Jeno would normally say "I never study and I just seem to get As" like the smart arse he was, playfully teasing Donghyuck in good nature. Donghyucks family life wasn't anything abnormal either, he had his mum, who was a co-owner of a small cafe downtown, his dad who was an office worker for a bank and his older sister, Boyoung, who was on her second year of university. 

Donghyuck went through the same shit most teenagers go through, discovering himself and what he wanted in life. At a young age Donghyuck wanted to become policeman, however as he got into his teens he discovered his love for music and passion to create.  He still didn't have a solid plan for adulthood but he knew he wanted to persue a career in music. Donghyuck had his closest friends Jeno and Jaemin and that was enough for him. He isnt popular at school nor is he hated, he liked being what he calls the limbo of popularity at his school.

It was midday on a sunny, yet breezy satuday, Donghyuck was currently stuck waiting outside the local cinema for his friends Jaemin and Jeno. He was standing on the pavement, perched up against the rustic, yet aesthetic marroon brick wall of the cinema. He was fiddling with the loose change in his left jean pocket, while texting Jaemin with his other hand. His outfit was pretty simple, just some black ripped jeans, in which he enjoys picking at the frayed rips occasionally, a grey Adidas hoodie with a black draw string, which Donghyuck loved to fiddle with, and some plain yet trendy black Nike trainers. 

Jaemin had  just messaged Donghyuck that he and Jeno will be about 5 minutes. Donghyuck had stopped fiddling with his change and started lightly kicking the pothole beneath his feet, he had one earphone in his right ear and the other casually dangling against his chest. He had his chill songs playlist on and was currently listening to Troye Sivan - The Good Side, quietly humming the tune to not disturb other pedestrians. Donghyuck's hair was a fairly neutral brown colour, but under the glistening sun it had more of a caramel apperance. His hair wasn't straight nor curled, he had this beachy wave situation going on.

"Donghyuck!" He turned to his left, Jaemin and Jeno were walking towards him full speed. Donghyuck took his earphone out and sliped his phone into his right pocket, wrapping the earphones around it before hand. 

"Hey guys, we better go in quick the movie is starting soon" Donghyuck exclaimed.

-  
The movie wasn't particually intresting, just some zombie apocalypse shit, you know the drill. Donghyuck had gotten a large popcorn and Jeno and Jaemin picked up 3  Diet Cokes for everyone. Jaemin had a mini rant about the prices of food at cinemas, but was quickly shut up by Jeno shoving popcorn in his mouth.  The movie was 10 minuets in and Donghyuk looked to his left to see that Jeno and his partner in crime had already scoffed through half the bucket of popcorn. Donghyuck wasnt suprised, sighed and reached over to claim the bucket for himself. Throughout the movie donghyuck couldn't help but notice Jeno and Jaemin getting a bit too close for just friends, he shrugged it off as he was certain himself and his friends were all straight, right?

The movie finished, credits rolling, lights up and noise echoing as everyone was getting up and shuffling their shit together . Donghyuck, Jeno and Jaemin collectively got up and carefull walked down the stairs at the end of the seating row. Donghyuck couldn't help but catch the eye of a blonde boy as he looked down to the entrace of the screening room. The blonde boy had a glow to his cheekbones as the light perfectly hit his face. His hair almost bleach blonde, ruffled and curled, which complimented his jawline and face structure. Donghyuck didnt realise he was staring until Jeno bumped into him, not realising Donghyuck had stopped in his tracks to admire this boy. 

"Oi Hyuck why did you stop?" Jeno inquired

"Um- I don't know myself." Donghyuck exclaimed and preceded to laugh it off, unaware he just stopped for a guy.

Walking out of the cinema, Donghyuck had placed his earbud in his left ear again, while still having the other bud rest on his chest, so he could listen to Jaemin and Jeno. Donghyuck had always spent his saturdays like this, hanging out with his two best friends before going to his part time job in the latter afternoon. It had become his comfortable routine.

Jeno proceeded to start a conversation about how they should go back to his place and play mario kart. Jaemin was a self-proclaimed expert who made it apparent he was going to beat Jenos ass at Moo Moo Meadows. Donghyuck hadn't had a Wii when he was younger, so he only played mario kart round Jeno's, he wasn't in a place to brag about his time he came 6th overall (his shit best score). 

On the walk over to Jeno's  house Donghyuk found himself thinking about the glowing blonde boy. Why? He doesn't know either. In one ear he had G-Dragon - Untitled (2014) and the other he had Jaemin doing his impression of a zombie from the movie, a pretty contrasting combination. 

-

"The Shell Cup right? You and me Hyuckie!" Jeno exclaimed, bringing Donghyuck out of his daydream (of the blonde haired boy) 

"Uh, oh right bring it on, you slimey rat!" Donghyuck proceeds, excited to try to beat Jeno, pretty ironic as Jeno is the best and Donghyuck is currently doing the worst. Donghyuck picks up the pastel pink wheel - Jeno says its his younger sisters, but Jaemin and Donghyuck are pretty sure his sister was only 2yrs old when he got the Wii.


	2. Ease My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support on the first chapter :)) I hope you enjoy this one, yes there may be mistakes please feel free to correct me or give me ideas for the story.

A few days had past since Donghyuck had gotten rekt by Jeno at mario Kart, It was a tuesday, Donghyuck had just been woken up by his little black alarm clock that sounded similar to a firetruck siren, Donghyuck, unfortunately ended up  hitting his elbow on his oak bedside table in an attempt to snooze said alarm.  With a cranky expression Donghyuck rolled over and tried to deny the fact he had to get up and get ready. After five long minutes of contemplation, Donghyuck sat up in his bed, simultaneously hitting his red toned duvet off his legs . His hair was a lot more bedhead than it was previously on the saturday, with bits ruffled in all directions from his sleep. Frankly, Donghyuck had given up trying to tame the beast that was his hair and with much hesitation he forced himself to wash up and change.

Donghyuck's uniform wasn't particually flattering, his white shirt was ilfitted as his mother insisted he could fit into last years, even though Donghyuck could have sworn otherwise. He had his shirt paired with plain beige trousers that fitted him well, yet still seemed to hang weirdly at his ankles. Donghyuck had his school's navy tone blazer over his shirt, open so you could see his light and dark blue stripped tie. The blazer had the schools logo stiched in on the right side, Donghyuck never liked the logo as it was in the shape of a spade on a deck of cards and he thought it was a bit pretentious for a state school. He completed the look with his black Nike trainers and walked over to the kitchen. Donghyuck proceeded to shove a breakfast bar into his red and black striped backpack, that was currently flung up onto the kitchen side, as he didn't have time to make anything. He said a quick bye to his mother, who reminded him to take his lunch and walked out of his oak lined front door.

It was a breezy, yet reasonably calm morning. The clouds however had other ideas, one minute the blissful heat from the sun hit Donghyucks face, warming his features, the very next second a grey watermark shadowed over, making his caramel hair, coco brown. Donghyuck wasn't feeling the best this morning, as Tuesday was the day he had three lessons of science and Donghyuck hated science. Science was his worst subject, everything seemed to go over his head and the teacher kept hassling him over his grades.

Walking, Donghyuck had his earbuds in his ears blocking out the noise of cars. He listened to various artists as he walked with a slower pace than usual, both hands in his pockets paired with a tired expression. Donghyuck wasn't looking forward to today, like he would every Tuesday. 

-

The day seemed to pass very slow for Donghyuck, his mind wondered back and forth thinking about things other than science. Somehow he was remembering Jenos rant about cinema food prices and that led him to the vivid image of the blonde boy. He didn't ponder on that for long though, as the teacher anounced it was time to pack up. Donghyuck bounced up from his seat, relieved that the final lesson of hell was over for today, he shoved his shit in his bag, and noticed the breakfast bar he forgot to eat. He forcefully, yet carefully swung his backpack over his left shoulder and opened the breakfast bar, honey and oats, Donghyuck loved honey and oats, however he seemed to always be choking on random bits of oats throughout the day.

He speed walked over to Jaemin and Jeno to eat his lunch, one hand with the breakfast bar, the other fidling with his bag  strap. He went to their normal meeting spot, a wooden bench and table set positioned between the maths and english departments. As he got closer he noticed Jeno was playfully fiddling with jaemins silver earring, while shoving half a sandwich in his mouth, multitasking at its finest. Jaemin was sat on his phone with one earbud in when he looked up and shouted. 

"Hyuck! Ive got some news for you"

Donghyuck sat the other side of Jaemin and swung his bag on to the wooden table. Before he could finnish the last bite of his bar, Jeno perked up and started explaining. 

"So Jaemin is forced to share his locker with the new kid, ugh like does the school really not have enough money for another locker, I mean Jaemin doesn't even know this kid."

 

Donghyuck hadn't even known there was a new kid, he ruffled his hair, picked at the wooden table and responded, turning to face Jaemin, "What the heck? thats stupid, I'm sorry Jaemin, but like whats he like, I didn't know there was a new kid?"

 

"I don't know, I mean he looks pretty average, apparently he just moved back from Canada." Jaemin shrugged and preceded to take a bite out of Jenos sandwich, to which Jeno responded with fake playful anger and slight red hue to his cheeks "come on, get your own lunch!"

 

A smile crept up on Donghyuck's face as he genuinely enjoyed the company of his best friends. He opened his bag and took out his lunch, leftover slices of pizza from the night before and began to, as Jaemin would say, 'scoff the whole thing in his mouth'. Donghyuck was at a neutral level of happiness, an improvement from his morning. Jeno started a conversation about what last meal they would choose if they were on death row, a slightly morbid yet interesting conversation. Donghyuck and Jaemin both starting manically laughing when Jaemin said he would have fifty chicken wings shoved in a giant bowl of mash potato to make a chicken wing hedgehog.

-

The rest of the day went pretty fast for Donghyuck, as his lessons of hell were over and he had his music lesson last. For Donghyuck music lessons, made him jump up and down with joy, he sat next to this boy called Renjun and they were working on a project together, set by the teacher. Renjun was what Donghyuck would call the perfect classmate, he wasn't too shy nor super outgoing, he liked to draw and dance and honestly Donghyuck would wonder why he didn't befriend him sooner. Renjun had his own group of friends likewise Donghyuck, so their friendship really only stayed inside of the music room. The project was to Compose, write and perform a song, Donghyuck and Renjun had it down to a T, they were on the last stage, getting the performance right. Donghyuck rested his arm on the desk, trying to decide which part he should sing. Listening to the instrumental Renjun made with his classic 'earphone in one ear', however this time the rest of the earphone wire was extremely tangled from where he had shoved them in his pocket earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appriciated.


	3. Hypnotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suprising, yet delightful addition to Donghyuck's Korean Class.

It was the next day and to put it frank, Donghyuck had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, he wasn't feeling great and dreaded going to school. He silenced his alarm, sighed and sat in a slumped position, which involved him crossing his legs on his bed, hair drooping over his eyes and the morning sunlight peeking through the acute gap in his drooping curtains. 

The night before Donghyuck had been up late finishing his science project. The science project was more commonly known as hell for Donghyuck, he only managed to push through it with the help of Jaemin, who skyped him during the process. Jaemin would occasionally start singing random songs, changing the subject words into random objects around him. Donghyuck thought that was extremely funny and, well that escalated into fits of laughter and an added hour onto staying up.

Rubbing his eyes, Donghyuck finally gained the courage to get up and get ready for school. He was stuck in thought. It was stupid he thought, he wouldn't dare tell anyone else this, but he really fancied the idea of having someone more than a friend, he felt lonely and wanted to have someone he could lean on. Yes he had Jaemin and Jeno, they could talk about anything together, but for some unexplainable reason Donghyuck couldn't bring himself to tell his bestfriends his problems. It wasn't that they wouldn't listen, because they sure would, Donghyuck just felt unable to open up. He doesn't know why, he just wants someone he can rant to without hesitation. Honestly, the only way Donghyuck could sort of explain his feeling would be the feeling that you have when you should be doing something but you don't know what it is, but constantly.

Walking to school was the same old, listening to music and dragging his feet across the pavement. However today he noticed the sun blazing in the distance, hitting the pavement and the puddles from a previous rainfall, glistening, reflecting the light rays of the beaming sun. Although it was a sunny day, a cool breeze laid on his fingertips and stroked his soft cheeks, It comforted Donghyuck in a weird way.

-

The bell rang, Donghyuck chucked his book and pen in his backpack and headed off to Korean class. By this point in the day - fourth period - Donghyuck was feeling better than he did that morning, cheered up by Jeno and Jaemin at lunch making cringey dad jokes. 

Walking with a slight tiredness to his stride, he entered the classroom, he liked his korean classroom, it was filled with light from a large window covering the whole of the top half of the west wall. This made his Korean class look and feel less depressing as the light was always opening the room up. Donghyuck sat down in his seat by the window, sat by him was an empty chair that used to belong to this kid that moved away. Donghyuck wasn't close to that kid but he did feel his absence in Korean class. 

As Jaemin entered the class he spotted Donghyuck looking out the window at a cluster of little daffodils trying to bloom. 

"Hyuck! How was maths? And by the way, Jeno told me to tell you that he still has your earphones from lunch" The bubbly boy exclaimed all while he swung his bag up on his desk. Jaemin's desk was to the right of Donghyuck but not close enough for them to talk during class without the teacher catching them.

"Maths was terrible and tell that piece of limescale that I want my earphones by the end of the day or else" Donghyuck replied with a smirk and a short giggle. 

The teacher walked in and the chatter within the room stopped and everyone sat down in their seats. Except one boy. Donghyuck didn't know this boy, yet something about him radiated some form of familiarity.

Then it clicked. The gold afternoon sun radiated off the boys face and all of a sudden Donghyuck remembered.

It was the blonde boy.  
The blonde boy that caught his eye at the cinema.  
The blonde boy that somehow cemented himself into Donghyuck’s mind.

“So everyone, this is someone you may or may not know, since he joined us on Tuesday, Mark Lee”

Donghyuck shared a look with Jaemin, as to get his opinion, Jaemin answered with some sort of sign language to tell Donghyuck that Mark was the boy he has to share his locker with. Donghyuck seemed to recall Jaemin calling the boy average, to which Donghyuck would beg to differ, Mark caught his eye, this is something not even girls achieved in Donghyuck’s mind, there was something about him that made Donghyuck curious.

“He will sit in the spare seat, over in the corner” The Teacher announced, surprising Donghyuck, although where else would he bloody sit, that was the only empty chair for christ sake. 

Donghyuck liked sitting alone, but he wouldn't mind if he had someone next to him, someone like mark, ‘What the actual shit?’ Donghyuck cursed his mind for thinking such unlike Donghyuck things. Mark sat to the right of Donghyuck slinging his bag, oh so nonchalantly onto the desk, he also didn't seem nervous or anything, he almost didn't care for Donghyuck’s presence. That ticked Donghyuck off, because, why was Mark all he could focus on right now in this minute, that felt like 30 minutes.

It was almost as if Donghyuck could predict the girls running to Mark any second, his looks were that of an idol, Soft glowing skin, no blemishes in sight and a chiseled bone structure that contrasted with his soft cheeks, which were glowing courtesy of the golden rays of sunshine coming through the window. Donghyuck told himself that the only reason he cared was, because he didn't want his Korean lessons to consist of girls turning and talking to Mark. 

In reality, unbenongs to Donghyuck, he was Intrigued with the new boy.

The lesson started and mark perked up “What's your name then?” Donghyuck never thought he would ask, so he was quite taken back.

“Donghyuck, uh friends call me Hyuck”

‘What the actual fuck was that’ Donghyuck thought to himself. He has never once introduced himself like that, ‘ what the fuck does “my friends call me Hyuck” even mean’ he thought, cursing himself for blurting something so out of character.

Mark let out a small giggle.  
Donghyuck wanted to stab himself in the eye when he realised he was thinking out loud.

 

“How does one even think out loud by accident, Donghyuck riddle me that?” Mark smirked

‘Oh boy this will be a ride and a half’ Donghyuck theorised...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been awhile, I was super discouaged to write, as I lost this whole chapter and had to rewrite it. Hopefully, I can get chapter 4 out today or tomorrow. Please give me feedback, with ideas and thoughts. :))


	4. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's when Mark knew Korean Class was going to be the most anticipated lesson on his timetable.

It wasn't the next week, or even the next day, it was still the same Wednesday Korean class, but to Donghyuck it felt like time was passing so slowly. After Mark called Donghyuck out for talking out loud, the boys had gotten on with the work set, and when I say boys, I mean just Mark. Donghyuck was too busy trying not to stare at Marks delicate features. Donghyuck felt himself wanting to get to know this intriguing boy. Who was he other than the new kid that caught Donghyuck’s eye? At this point Donghyuck had forgotten about Korean Class and started studying his new textbook, Mark Lee. Mark wrote Korean beautifully, his handwriting was to die for, however when it came to writing his name, he wrote in English. Donghyuck honestly has no idea what good english handwriting looks like, but Marks name written was almost enchanting. 

Donghyuck hadn't even questioned himself, He doesn't even realise he is just watching Mark work.

Buzz buzz from inside Donghyuck’s Pocket. He pulled out his phone, making sure not to get caught by the teacher, he checked his message.

Jaemin: Oi slimey rat stop daydreaming because if I didn't know you better, it looks like you are eyeing up Mark, look out the window or do some bloody work.

Little did Jaemin know, Donghyuck was eyeing up mark. Donghyuck refused to acknowledge that fact though, he himself didn't even realise he was looking at mark for a whole forty five minutes. Donghyuck shrugged and slid his phone back into his pocket and proceeded to pick up his pen and start writing. God he was going to get killed by the teacher if she sees no work in his book. 

In all honesty Donghyuck thinks his wrist is going to fall off, as he scribbled a whole paragraph in a minute. As the bell rang, he let out a sigh of relief only to be met with the soft giggle from the boy next to him.

Mark had finished his work a tad early and turned to see a panicked Donghyuck writing like the devil was behind him. Mark couldn't help but giggle, the poor boy was too cute as he panicked to write. Mark couldn't help but notice Donghyuck’s ruffled caramel hair glowing from the afternoon sun hitting the left side of his face, Donghyuck was so delicate in Mark eyes, his soft facial features radiating nothing but vulnerability, Mark felt the sudden need to squish his rosy cheeks as Donghyuck’s face was flush with concentration. Mark didn't even know this boy, but he felt a flush of red to his cheeks as he imagined getting to know him in korean class. 

“Donghyuck, I bloody well thought your hand was going to fall off” Mark giggled.

“I'm surprised it didn't, I was trying to write a paragraph in like one minute, one minute, do you even know how hard that is Mark Lee” Donghyuck replied without much thought at all, why was he speaking so casually to this boy?, he didn't know. 

Marks cheeks turned a deeper red as he heard Donghyuck say his name.

And that's when Mark knew Korean Class was going to be the most anticipated lesson on his timetable.

The two boys packed up, Donghyuck took one more glance at Mark and smiled, before he walked over to Jaemin. Mark gave a warm smile back, he felt his stomach do a gymnastics sequence. Why did Donghyuck affect Mark this way?, He didn't know.

\--

It was the end of the school day and Donghyuck had lost a game of Rock Paper Scissors, as the latter half of the game, he had to go to Jaemin’s locker to get his textbooks for him. Donghyuck was also too tired to remember that Jaemin shares a locker with Mark.

Donghyuck walked with annoyance in his stride, hand in his pockets, earphones in and a gloomy expression, he was just tired and ready to plop down on his bed when he got home.  
As he approached Jaemin’s locker, he noticed a piece of paper on the ground outside his locker. Obviously being the curious shit he is, he picked it up,

Dear Mark,

The letter started.It was probably a love letter for mark, and that's when he remembered, mark shares Jaemin’s locker. 

Donghyuck felt a bit nauseous as he pondered on the thought of girls all over Mark, but why should he care? He shrugged it off and told himself that he is just so tired,he is probably just going insane. He opens Jaemin and Mark's Locker to get Jaemin's textbooks, his original task. However just as he was about to place Mark’s letter in his half of the locker, he notices. Mark’s half of the locker is not what he expected, He had put stickers of various bands on his notebooks and had a car air freshener, cinnamon scented, dangling at the side. Donghyuck smiled to himself, Mark seems even more interesting by the second.

Nonetheless, Donghyuck collects Jaemin’s textbook and closes the locker.

“Hey Donghyuck, why are you here?” A very familiar voice made itself apparent. It was of course, Mark Lee. He was sporting a red oversized hoodie, he obviously chucked over his uniform at the end of the school day. Donghyuck couldn't help but literally do a double take. The red hoodie looked so fitting with Mark's sweet facial features and gleaming blonde hair, the combination was heavenly. Donghyuck was taken back, he swallowed the shock and came up with an acceptable reply.

“Your locker partner is one of my best friends, naturally I’m the one getting his textbooks while he gets ice-cream with my other best friend Jeno.” Donghyuck explains, almost feeling guilty for even looking at Mark's side of the locker.

Mark lent his arm on the locker between the two and smiled, a soft, kind smile, a smile that Donghyuk would never get bored of.

“That sucks, I didn’t know that you were Jaemin's friend, I mean why should I, I have been here a few days and legit only met you today?” Mark slightly stuttered, embarrassed that he is so interested in Donghyuck’s matters.

Donghyuck could feel his cheeks getting hot ‘ Am I actually getting ill?’ He thought to himself or so he thought, Donghyuck swore he never thinks out loud, but Mark Lee seemed to be some sort of curse for that. Mark nonchalantly reached over and placed the back of his hand over Donghyuck’s forehead and then over his. If Donghyuck wasn't ill before he sure was now, his heart almost jumped out of his chest.

“Oh boy you are really hot, uh no, i mean your head, i mean your head is hot” Mark stuttered like five hundred times, before ruffling his own hair and placing one hand in his hoodie pocket. Donghyuck new for sure he was going to die today if he didnt get out of this situation quick.

“Um yeah im feeling quite bad, i'm going to just head home now, by the way there was a letter for you, I put it in your half of the locker.” Donghyuck responded with a sad tone to the end of his sentence. He stated to dash off with Jaemin’s Textbooks in one arm and his bag in the other, but then he heard Mark object.

“Wait Donghyuck! Take my number and text me to let me know you are okay.” He said at a surprise to Donghyuck and himself.

“Um you know, I don't want you to come in ill and, I might catch it in Korean class” Mark tried to justify himself, biting his lip anxiously, writing down his number on a scrap bit of paper. Donghyuck takes the paper from marks hand, trying not to stare at his beautiful hand. Donghyuck awkwardly said bye to the other and headed home, forgetting that he had to give Jaemin his textbooks.

‘Fuck, Shit, What the actual hell is happening?!’ Donghyuck repeated in his head as he remembered the events of that day, disregarding the smile that crept up on his face as he thought of they new boy, Mark Lee. Who is he really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments, Pleaseee comment, I would love to know what I can add or change :)))))
> 
> \- Sarah


	5. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion, Emotions, and Feelings?

JaeNoHyuck Group Chat

Jaemin: Um bitch, where are my textbooks?  
DONGHYUCK  
WHERE  
ARE  
MY  
BOOKS?  
Are you dead?

Jeno: He probably is knowing him.  
Bet you he went home and forgot lol get rekt Nana.

 

Donghyuck checked the chat the next morning, ‘’Shit!, I am such a dumbass that I can't even give Jaemin his fucking textbooks.’ He somewhat yelled to himself with disbelief and a slight blush in remembrance of Mark in his cozy red hoodie. Donghyuck swung his legs over the side of his bed as he simultaneously rubbed his eyes a little too hard with annoyance. He knew Jaemin and Jeno would never let this go, thank god they didn't know that Mark was the reason he forgot, ‘But why, Mark is just the new kid not some kind of secret?’ Donghyuck’s colliding thoughts made him stand up and get ready for school, it was a Thursday, no Korean class, Donghyuck almost felt a pout coming on his lips as he thought of not seeing Mark. Donghyuck got dressed in his uniform and remembered he had Marks number in his shirt pocket. He found himself staring at the piece of paper for a good minute before his mother interrupted

“Donghyuck are you never going to leave for school? You are 5 minutes late already” she questioned. 

“I'm just coming, hold on a second” Donghyuck proceeded to text Mark

‘Hey, Its Donghyuck, I'm fine this morning, I guess sleep helped, gtg school :)’ 

He sent, nervous as if he was being too much, but then again Mark did want to know if he was better, ‘it was nice that Mark cared.’ Donghyuck’s thoughts were crowded as he walked out his front door and started walking to school. Donghyuck had his Spotify bops playlist on and Avril Lavigne - Sk8er Boi came on, Donghyuck giggled to himself as he suddenly pictured Mark as a skater boy. Donghyuck almost slapped himself upon realizing that he was thinking of Mark so much and not his friends that were going to shame him for forgetting Jaemin’s textbooks yesterday. Donghyuck was walking faster pace as usual to school because he was already late, yet he still had time to keep checking his phone for any reply from Mark, none. 

-  
“Um ya sweaty pineapple, care to explain why I am only now seeing my textbooks?” Jaemin demanded with a mouthful of fake anger and a peppermint. 

“I don't know, I was out of it, you know my Music project is due in today, I was stressed” Donghyuck overcompensated. 

“Chill out Hyuck, if I didn't know any better, I would think you are hiding something from us.” Jeno interrupted Jokingly, but the words left a sour taste in Donghyuck’s mouth. He wasn't hiding anything he just didn't feel like his interaction with Mark needed to be told, as it wasn't anything special, or so Donghyuck told himself. A familiar ‘Ping’ came from Donghyuck’s pocket at that moment, a message, Donghyuck felt his heart rate quicken as he pulled out his phone, not Mark, it was just a message from his phone network offering a new data package. Donghyuck felt a flush of disappointment fly over his face, ‘why hasn't Mark messaged me back yet?’ Donghyuck repeated in his mind in a constant cycle.

“Hyuck, are you okay, you look like I just slept with your girlfriend or something?” Jaemin Joked, while putting his textbooks into his purple backpack. Just at that moment, a voice, the voice of Mark Lee interrupted.

“Donghyuck, you shouldn't have come in if you were still ill.”

“Um, I was fine, I mean I am fine, I texted you, you could have at least replied.” Donghyuck stuttered and stood there with his arm against Mark and Jaemin’s locker. Jaemin and Jeno both utterly confused and giving Donghyuck looks that were demanding answers. Mark was wearing his uniform slightly less smart from the previous day, Donghyuck assumed he got ready fast, Mark’s unbuttoned top button on his shirt exposed his delicate collarbones. Most girls probably saw his as hot, however, Donghyuck saw it as super cute and he wanted to protect this boy, Mark Lee. Obviously, Donghyuck just pushed these thoughts aside and pretended to forget them.

“Uh let me check but I'm pretty sure you never texted me,” Mark said with a worried expression. “nope, no message”

Donghyuck turned his phone on, “FUCK ME, it was still a draft message”  
Donghyuck felt embarrassed and pissed at the same time. "I am so sorry oh my god, I meant to send I was just.. just in a rush" He had completely forgotten of his friend's existence at this point

Mark giggled, but this time with pity in his eyes. "Donghyuck, its okay, look let me just" and before Donghyuck even realized, Mark's hand was over his forehead again. Donghyuck was in such a daze, he felt his heart quicken and he somehow managed to lock eyes with Mark in this second. Donghyuck thought his eyes looked dreamy, almost caramel chocolate due to the sharp beams of artificial school hall lighting. His daze was broken by marks voice.

"Hyuck, I think you should see the nurse, by my readings you are still ill, please" Donghyuck heard Mark call him Hyuck for the first time. Hearing his nickname play off Mark's tongue made him smile, not just any smile but a smile that made Jaemin and Jeno ultimately more confused than they already were. Donghyuck suddenly had some sort of wave of confidence or delusion.

"Don't be silly mark I'm perfectly fine" He so out of character exclaimed, it made Jeno perk up.

"Okay, I didn't even know you two became friends but Donghyuck what the fuck this isn't like you, you must be so stressed about your music project, go to the nurse please," He said while nudging Jaemin for support in this.

Donghyuck knew he wasn't ill but he felt so nervous around Mark, so nervous he couldn't act right. Maybe it's because he is not good at making new friends he thought although he normally isn't like this. He knew something wasn't right.

"Um... I don't know imma just... bye"  
Donghyuck stuttered and found himself running towards the exit of the building. He felt his heart rate skyrocket and breathing was difficult. 'What the fuck is wrong with me' he panicked. 'I wasn't this bad around Mark before but why was it so bad now, because Jaemin and Jeno found out about mark?' It made him sick thinking he lied to his best friends. He wasn't guilty of anything other than not giving Jaemin's textbooks but Donghyuck felt like he was guilty of much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit sorry for taking this long, skip the excuses, I just couldn't be bothered, however now I can be bothered :) Thank you all for your nice comments, I hoped you liked this chapter. As always, I appreciate any ideas or corrections or just overall feedback :) Also If yall are wondering what songs the titles are after (also you can see a hint as to what the next chapter is about, as the next chapter song is on the playlist) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/sasa_xoxo89/playlist/0rnXlqzzxUzsceQvhBPs5N?si=J78Cr5NmT6KaX-Ii59oyCw
> 
> \- Sarah


	6. What's This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic! at the brick wall...

At this point, Donghyuck wished he could just pass out, like in dramas, at awkward, unbuildable moments, cut, the next scene they wake up in a hospital bed. But this wasn't a drama or fiction, it was real life. Donghyuck wishes he could black out right then and there, rather than explaining to his friends and most importantly mark why he is randomly freaking the fuck out. His vision is partially impaired, 'maybe I am passing out, hell yeah' Donghyuck thought to himself. He was wrong. In the time he was wishing to black out, Mark, Jaemin, and Jeno had all rushed over. Jaemin was waving his dainty hand in front of Donghyuck’s now pale and dazed face.

"Hyuck, seriously!" The boy intended to shout, but it ended up only mildly loud since he was distracted himself by Jeno's hand placement upon his shoulder.

Donghyuck just wanted out, he just wanted to breathe at that point. He managed to get out the only words he could.

"I'm really sorry, it's not serious, I, I just need a second outside" he squeaked out, scratching the back of his head nervously as he spoke.

Worried glances were exchanged between the trio, although ultimately they agreed to let Donghyuck go.

"Text me, please, I'm worried" was the last thing Donghyuck heard as he left the school building. It was the infamous Mark Lee. His words so mundane yet so calming, as he sensed the genuine care within the faint words. Donghyuck lent up against the vandalized yet vibrant brick wall of the institution of learning or as Donghyuck thought in that moment 'institution of death'. He sighed the biggest sigh he had let out since the bell rang for science a few days ago. He tried to open up his thoughts, nothing. He felt stuck, as if a wall was up in his mind, not letting himself think or act. Minutes had gone by of Donghyuck just shifting his weight side to side lent up against the now tainted brick wall.

‘When did things ever become so fucking complicated’ Was the only thought he could process. Donghyuck didn't know if it was between his sighing or muffled humming, nevertheless, Renjun trudged around the corner, looking his normal bright self, twiddling with a teeny tiny piece of paper in the palm of his hand.

“Shouldn't you be in lessons, Hyuck?” The fellow brunette asked, while simultaneously striding closer to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck tried his best to act like he didn't just make a fool of himself in front of everyone. He stood away from the now disintegrating brick wall, brushed himself down and replied with the most normal reply he would ever say.

“Could ask you the same eh?”

“First of all, I'm on my free period, second of all, eh? Are you Canadian?” Renjun acclaimed with a cocky flair and a taste for mockery.

“Bet you can guess who is though” Donghyuck huffed under his breath, just loud enough so Renjun heard.

“Huh? Who is Canadi - oh wait is that new kid Canadian? I think I heard that somewhere, wait you never answered me, why are you out here?” Renjun said as he was keen to find out about Donghyuck’s muttering and reason to not be in his lesson.

Donghyuck exhaled deeply as if he was preparing for a triathlon, he might have well been, depending on what he was about to confess. Donghyuck wasn't extremely close with Renjun, unexpectedly, that kind of made it easier to talk to him, as there was no underlining thread of years of friendship and reputation to uphold, no burden of expectations.

“Okay fuck, listen Renjun, I have a microscopic problem, and it may or may not involve the new boy, mark lee”

“I swear to god if you have started a fight with the new kid already” Renjun immediately questioned.

The two boys both rested on the ground, legs crossed, lent up at the now moldered brick wall.

“Okay so, no, Mark and I talked for a bit I guess you could say we befriended each other, right great, but he is different, he distracts me, maybe its because he is foreign or whatever, but when he talks to me it's as if I forget how to communicate”

“Maybe - uh nevermind” Renjun interrupted.

“Anyway Jaemin and Jeno found out, because I didn't tell them I was talking to mark, anyway it all went down in the hallway this morning and I freaked out and it's not like myself and I don't understand what's going on so I came out here to recuperate my thoughts and ended up not being able to think anything and then you are here, help?” Donghyuck spluttered out, without taking any breaths in between half broken sentences, as if he was scared, terrified of something unknown to him.

Renjun adjusted his position to face Donghyuck directly, he takes a moment to reply as he was trying to digest all the information thrown at him at once. Rejun knew somewhere in his mind that maybe Donghyuck saw mark as more than a friend, however, he decided that maybe Donghyuck would not take to that well at this moment where he was near tears, just letting out his emotions.

“Maybe, it's just because Mark is new and it puts you out of your old routines with Jaemin and Jeno?” Rejun offered up.

“Maybe, that's the fucking problem, I just don't know, and it killing me, I was fine, until Mark showed up” Donghyuck responded, although something in his mind told him that it had to have been something more than just a change in routine. Before Renjun could counter the conversation, Donghyuck pounced up on both feet, with a determined look that held both fear and annoyance behind the facade.

“You know what, I'm just going to talk to mark because I have a feeling I'm making a mountain out of a molehill and if I don't ask how I will embarrass myself more.” He announced all while shoving his backpack on his shoulders and pushing his brunette hair out his exhausted face. He was determined to not be confused any longer.

To Mark Lee

Donghyuck: Sorry about earlier, meet me outside your locker at lunch?

Donghyuck proposed this to mark, before even thinking about how he is going to start the conversation of 'im probably overreacting but why are you different'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, its because I wanted to split up the events of this chapter and next chapter. Things get juicier next chapter I promise. Thank you for your support, as always, comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> \- Sarah


	7. Pink Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperation, impulses and pink lemonade, the shade of Donghyuck and Mark's cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's LITERALLY BEEN NEARLY A YEAR
> 
> You have probs forgot what happened so lets recap  
> New kid Mark, Hyuck finds him different, Hyuck had a breakdown over mark, Renjun consoled. This chapter is the first time we look into Mark's brain fully :)

Mark, on the other hand, was more or less not on the other hand rather than the parallel of the same hand Donghyuck was on. Mark was in physical education class while Donghyuck was outside with Renjun. He was wearing the schools token Navy polo shirt and black joggers required for the class, Mark had this ensemble completed with a pair of classic black and white Niké air max. He was sat on the edge of the oak stained bench in the corner of the musky boys changing room gifted with the suffocated sent of over-sprayed deodorant and fog of body spray mixed with the pall of dirty socks.

Mark was used to the atmosphere and frankly, he was distracted, lost in thought. 'Why is Donghyuck so different?', 'why do I find myself staring at his soft jawline and cheekbones glowing with a golden hue?'

"Mark get up, it's time for basketball" Jaemin called as - oh so conveniently - he and Jeno were in this class together. Mark shot up and couldn't help to notice that Jaemin and Jeno both had matching red Adidas trainers. “Cute” he mumbled under his breath, the two friends were joined at the hip, always together, always so bright. It's fair to say Mark was jealous of their cute friendship, he yearned to have someone close like that, someone to have coordinating trainers with.

The echo of the singular basketball that pounced along the hardwood floor bounced around the walls until the sound finally faded away. Mark sat down on the cool gym floor, he laced up his dirty white shoes as he was so caught up in thought, he forgot to do so, before he left the sweat glazed changing room. He couldn't help but notice the details of the floor. Small stones and dirt have been driven into the wood panels. Scuff marks were left from shoes in black, red, and white. A few dents and engravings were displayed proudly. The paint on the floor was fading, its shiny glow long gone. Mark was in a daze, a daze focalised on the one and only Lee ‘my friends call me Hyuck’ Donghyuck. 

Then as if it was planned ‘ding’ from inside Mark's pocket, mark took his phone out and checked the mysterious notification.

‘Meet me by my locker after class’

From Lee ‘my friends call me Hyuck’ Donghyuck

Mark felt his heart gain significant weight, an unfamiliar feeling, ‘was this good, was this bad?’ he felt himself gulp, bite his lip then subconsciously furrowed his eyebrows. ‘This isn't right, this feeling this mood, this foreign status’ his lungs felt like they deepened and his head lighter. He stood up, without hesitation and strolled out of the mind filled, granular gym. As he stepped into the hallway he felt an abrupt sense to run, a sense to escape his mind, he couldn't think. He felt his eyes water. The only way he could describe this feeling would be a painless pain, an unknown ending in his body and mind.

“Mark!, why are you outsi-” 

‘FUCK’ Mark said to himself, the only premeditated word he had thought in the past 10 minutes. The voice wasn't just anyone, it was Lee mother fucking Donghyuck. 

Mark made a conscious, decisiveness to lie.   
“I'm just going to the bathroom,” he said in perfect pronunciation, nonetheless that wasn't the issue, while he may have said that convincingly, a singular, isolated tear fell from his left eye.

Donghyuck knew he had to do something. Whether it be something rash and unexplainable, he didn't care, after he saw that tear, the iceberg of a tear that made his heart sink.  
Hyuck dropped his slouched backpack off his right shoulder and immediately, without demur, grabbed marks hand and dragged him outside the building. “listen I know something's up, don't lie, I'm not gonna ask about it but I am gonna help you bunk class because that's how great I am” Mark let out a small, yet impactful smile subconsciously. He forgot to think and by doing so his dilemma wasn't apparent anymore.

The boys may have been outside the building, anyhow they were still on the grounds, in class time.

A nearby teacher started pacing towards them “Lee Donghyuck and is that Mark Lee?”

Donghyuck started to panic “s,s,sir we wer-” 

Mark took up on one his nameless impulses, “Hyuck, if we going to bunk, let's not get sent back in, I mean that would be pretty dumb for a smart boy like you”, He proceeded to grab Donghyuck’s hand, which just so happened to perfectly intertwine with his, and ran for the exit gates.

The boys both let off an apprehensive smile in unison as they ran, hand in hand. A smile, which backstory and future were both new and unwritten. A smile which marked the start of something unfamiliar, something electrifying. 

“Shit our bags” Mark proclaimed as the boys exhaled after they turned the corner past the rusted school gates.

“Oh well, We can get them later, isn't this exhilarating?” Donghyuck counter exclaimed, with a light sparkle in his eyes.

“Nah we are done for, they are gonna call our parents, oh my god, why did I do that am I crazy?”

“yes you are Mark Lee”  
Hyuck said with a giggle as he reached over and ruffled marks messy, yet still adorable hair, he couldn't help but notice as the sweat glistened against the sun upon his delicate cheekbones.

“And so am I, all thanks to that one tear I saw, my rationality blurred, you sure do have some power to you Mark” Donghyuck teased with a flavorful smirk and a saturated gleam.

“But Hyuck, I should be asking about you, this morning?” mark asked concerned as he remembered the worrying events that happened in the first half of the day.

“Mark, I will explain after we get a drink you know, my throat is killing me after all that running, I'm really not that athletic you know, did you used to run like how the heck did you run that fast,I thought I was watching the Olympics and oh m-” He was stopped by Mark’s hand slapping his lips playfully, “For someone who has a dry throat, you sure do blabber on” he joked, “you really are lucky I have my phone on me, with my card in my case, because I'm 99 percent sure your money is in your bag, in the school, you know, where you dramatically dropped it” Mark blushed at the remembrance of Donghyuck’s firm hand grabbing his and leading him outside.

-

The boys stepped into the convenience store, walked over to the drinks fridge, which was inconveniently at the very back of the store. They both let out a whimsical smile as they realised the latter had also picked up the Pink Lemonade. “You drink pink lemonade too? My mum hates it, she says it's a bunch of sugar and I should drink just water, but you know, gotta rebel, because it tastes so good” Hyuck exclaimed cheerfully, with a playful tone in his voice, as he held the bottle as if he was filming an infomercial. 

Mark chuckled as he covered his smile with his hand, eyes glued to Donghyuck and replied merrily, “My parents say the same, but it's just so tasty, so I drink it when I'm out except that one time of the year called Christmas, when my parents don't give two shits what I consume.” Donghyuck laughed as he reached his arm out and playfully hit Mark’s arm in a joking fashion, cheeks almost as pink as the lemonade at this point.

-

They sat down on a nearby park bench, a gap of around 4 inches in between the boys, however, the tension could last miles. The bench was dark oak, or maybe just oak and the dark is accumulated wear and tear, Donghyuck couldn't tell at this point, neither did he really give it much thought, as he only had one thing on his mind right then, Mark Lee. Donghyuck took a deep breath as he was about to say what he long awaited.

“Okay so Mark, this is going to sound weird, but the reason I freaked out this morning is because-” And at that exact moment, like a stupid cliche, bird poop fell to the left of Mark, causing Mark to jump unexpectedly, and shove his body closer to Donghyuck, closing the gap they once bared, Mark’s shoulder was touching Donghyuck’s, both of them hyper-aware of the touch, heartbeats aligned as they stuttered in words “um th,that was a close call” Mark exhaled and relaxed his body, still glued to Hyuck, every second felt like an hour when he could feel Donghyuck’s body heat against his.

“Yeah, well anyway, the reason was, I'm stupid, I was thinking about you, and you made me act insane, you make me act different, think different and it feels wrong, am I really sick?.” Before Hyuck could finish,

“are you kidding me?” Mark interrupted, Mark’s brain was going one hundred miles per hour as he came to the realisation that he wasn't alone in his thoughts, his once ridiculous thoughts, now became shared. 

“I know- wait what you didn't sound angry? You sounded relieved?” Hyuck took a double take, at first he thought Mark would have been angry, but he was relieved? At this point everything was unknown, anticipation from the twist he never thought this would take.

“Donghyuck I may be completely off, but I have this feeling we are on the same wavelength” Mark’s voice was somewhat anxious as he bit his lip, awaiting a reply.

“Wait, I make you think differently?”

They were both staring into each other's eyes, tension, anticipation, confusion and to so much oblivion, Mark had spilt his drink on the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback or just random shit or ideas :)) thanks for reading thus far.


End file.
